


Kneepads

by badgirlcarly



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlcarly/pseuds/badgirlcarly
Summary: Ray got along well with most of Crow Horse’s family, but his cousin Junior—who wasn’t even his cousin, really; he was someone else’s cousin, but family was a pretty broad concept on the rez—rubbed him the wrong way.And sometimes it got Ray into trouble.





	Kneepads

Ray got along well with most of Crow Horse’s family, but his cousin Junior—who wasn’t even his cousin, really; he was someone else’s cousin, but family was a pretty broad concept on the rez—rubbed him the wrong way.

And sometimes it got Ray into trouble.

They were at Crow Horse’s folks house with a pack of people, eating too much and drinking too much and watching basketball on the fuzzy old rabbit ears. Everything would have been fine, except Crow Horse had told his cousins over poker last night how Ray had just started going down on him, and was having a little trouble getting used to it, and Junior had thought it would be funny, today, to present Ray with a pair of kneepads.

Crow Horse grabbed Ray and hauled him off before the fight could get too bad, but Ray’s blood was heated and if Crow Horse hadn’t been there, Junior would’ve have ended up with more than a split lip.

Crow Horse dragged a seething, squirming Ray down the hall and into his old bedroom with paper cowboys and Indians taped to the ceiling, the same bedroom they squeezed into a twin bed, squirming in the warmth together like newborn pups, when they spent the night at Crow Horse’s folks house.

Crow Horse locked the door.

“Have you lost your goddamn mind?” Crow Horse demanded.

Ray paced, too angry to be still. The kneepads were still in his hand, he realized suddenly, and he threw them across the room, where they thudded against the wall and then slid behind the dresser.

“He’s a little shit,” Ray growled. “He humiliated me in front of everyone.”

“He did not. He was just playing with you. I told you before: teasin’ you just means he likes you.”

Ray wasn’t able to see it that way. His cheeks still burned with embarrassment. 

“Anyway,” Crow Horse continued. “He ain’t the one that hauled off and started a fight like some hard on can’t control his temper.”

“He deserved it.”

“And you deserve this,” Crow Horse said, advancing on him. He took Ray by the arm and dragged him over to the bed, leaning over briefly to pick up a heavy, leather slipper from its home under the bed. 

Crow Horse was pulling Ray over his knee when Ray figured out what was happening. “No! Crow Horse, no, I don’t want a spanking—”

“It’s a punishment, Ray; you ain’t ’sposed to want one.” He brought the slipper down, hard, on Ray’s backside. Ray’s jeans muted the hit a bit, but it still hurt. Ray struggled up, but Crow Horse held him down, pushing his face into the mattress.

“Not _here_!” Ray cried. “Everyone’ll hear!”

“Everyone saw you actin’ a fool; they’ll hear you getting your medicine, too. Only fair.”

Ray pushed up with all his might. It took Crow Horse off guard, and even though he had the better position, Ray was able to scramble away. He went for the door; Crow Horse grabbed him and shoved him against the wall, face first. He went right on spanking Ray with the slipper, delivering harsh blows to Ray’s ass and thighs. 

“Stop!” Ray said. “Please, just spank me at home, this isn’t fair—”

The slipper hit the super-sensitive spot between Ray’s ass and thighs, and Ray pushed against the wall as hard as he could, bucking Crow Horse off him. He went for the door again, turning the handle, forgetting it was locked. Before he could undo the lock, Crow Horse tackled him around the middle, took him to the floor. Crow Horse’s knee, and all his weight, on Ray’s back. Ray waited for the slipper, but instead he heard Crow Horse unbuckling his belt, and then the whistle of the leather through the air. The pain seared through Ray’s ass; the jeans didn’t matter, it was as bad as getting it bare. And Crow Horse was hitting him harder and faster than he ever did when Ray was bare, one beat landing again before the last one had even had time to fade away. Ray squirmed and pushed and strained, but Crow Horse’s hold was too competent; Ray couldn’t get away from Crow Horse or that belt. So he did the only thing he could do, and kicked his legs violently, realizing that he probably looked like a toddler having a tantrum, but it _hurt_ and was humiliating, and he knew that Crow Horse’s whole family was listening to him being whipped like a child, and that stung worst of all.

“Crow Horse, stop!” he begged. “I’ll do anything you want, please just stop!”

“I want you to take this whipping like an adult,” Crow Horse said, “but I guess that ship has sailed.”

Ray imagined Junior’s face, lit up with glee, and the ribbing he would get once he left the room, and began to cry.

“Walter,” he wailed. “Please—”

The belt kept coming. Ray’s ass felt like it was on fire; he almost couldn’t feel the individual strikes with the belt anymore, just the angry blaze of the collective beating. He wondered if he’d be bruised in the morning, if he could see the stripes where the belt had landed on his poor, sorry flesh.

“I hate you,” Ray sobbed, “this isn’t fair—”

Crow Horse sighed, and for the moment the belt just swung in his hand. “You don’t hate me, _kola_.”

Ray sobbed. “No, but I want to.”

Crow Horse combed his fingers through Ray’s close-cropped hair. “How ’bout we start over, huh? We’ll get up off the floor, and you can go over my knee and take your whipping like a good boy.”

“With your hand?” Ray asked hopefully.

“The slipper,” Crow Horse said. “But on the bare.”

Ray sniffled. He considered a moment. “Okay.”

Crow Horse hesitated. “Promise you’ll be good.”

“Promise.”

Crow Horse’s weight left Ray’s back; Ray moved to get up and cried out—his ass _throbbed_ with the change in position. Crow Horse, frowning slightly, gave him a hand up. 

Ray took it, and together they went to the bed to finish his punishment.  



End file.
